What does HELL mean?
by Speranza Verde
Summary: Snips and snails and puppy dog tails That's what little boys are made of, but what happens when little boys are treated like slaves and forced to do their master's will? Involves rape, do not read if you no like that
1. H is for Home

The PowerPuff Girls watched as HIM took the RowdyRuff Boys back to his lair. The girls knew it wasn't going to be the last time the six of them fought. But they knew whatever happens they would do they're best to keep Townsville safe from their male counterparts.

------HIM's Lair------

HIM stood with his back towards the RowdyRuff Boys, who were standing nervously behind them. They knew they failed but what they didn't know was what HIM had planned for them. After a few minutes of HIM still not saying anything the boys turned to go get cleaned up.

"Boys…" HIM said, stopping the boys in their tracks and forcing them to turn back around. "Y…y…yes…" the three of them said in unison, taking a big gulp of air. HIM turned to face them; he was smiling. "Now I know you boys did your best and that's all that counts." The boys began to relax, "However…." They tensed again "I can not ignore the fact that you let silly little BABY TALK make you cry!"

The boys began to apologize but HIM stopped them. "No…you can't say your sorry…if you want my forgiveness you'll have to work for it." HIM sat back down in his chair, "We will not fail you again!" Brick said. HIM raised his claw, letting them know they can go.

The boys turned and left.

-----RRB Room----

Boomer sat down on the big, uncomfortable bed they shared. Brick began to strip himself of his torn cloths, and Butch just stood in front of the door. "What now?" Boomer asked "Shut up" was Brick's reply. Boomer hung his head. Butch looked at Brick then at Boomer, who looked like he was going to cry.

Butch walked over to Boomer and whispered something in Boomer's ear. Boomer began to giggle and Butch gave a sly smile. Brick turned and looked at them, angry. "What's so god damn funny?" he asked grabbing Butch but the color of his shirt. Butch kept his cool and still wore the sly smile. Boomer has stopped laughing.

When Butch wouldn't answer Brick he threw him down on the ground. Brick walked away and went to get cleaned up. Boomer rushed over to Butch who was still smiling. "He's going to kill us…" Butch finally said; Boomer helped him up, "Whom? Brick? No he won't…" Boomer said. Butch looked at him "Not…Brick…" he said "Then who?" Boomer asked. Butch just walked away, to where Brick was, leaving Boomer alone.

----Next Day----

The PowerPuff Girls scouted the city for anything out of the ordinary, nothing. They turned and went home.

The RowdyRuff Boys came out of their hiding spot and when they were sure the girls were far away they began to wreak havoc. First they stole from a mini-mart, then a bank, and a jewelry store. They took all their goods back to HIM, who was not happy. With one swipe of his massive claw he smacked all three of them at once. "You basterd's, I don't want money or jewels, I want those three little bitches killed. UNDERSTAND!"

The boys nodded and left his lair again. Boomer was rubbing were he was hit, he was trying to be strong but the tears fell. He let out a small sob, causing Brick to suddenly stop in mid flit. Butch and Boomer stopped too; Boomer was trying to stop crying. Brick turned around and grabbed Boomer by his shirt.

"Listen up you fucking crybaby…you stop your goddamn crying or I'm going to give you something to cry about." Boomer looked Brick right in the eyes and he could tell he was serious. Brick let him go and began to fly off, Butch floated over to Boomer and began to calm him down. "It's okay Boomer, he's angry at HIM not you…" Boomer nodded "I know…" the two brothers looked at each other.

Brick came back; this time he let his rage out on Butch. "Stop fucking treating him like a baby…he needs to learn to toughen up…stupid and weak…I think HIM screwed up somewhere when he made you." This struck something in Butch, to hear his older brother ripping on his little brother like that. Butch had teased Boomer in the past but he never called him dumb or weak. He hated being the middle child.

Brick continued to call Boomer names; finally Butch spoke up. "BRICK!" both Brick and Boomer looked at him "Shut…the…fuck…UP!" Butch yelled in Brick's face. "Your mad at HIM not Boomer, HIM didn't screw up…YOU DID!" Brick stepped back a bit from Butch, he had never yelled at him like that before. He looked over at Boomer, who still had a sad look on his face.

"Maybe if you acted more like a brother and not a loyal servant, maybe Boomer would be the way you want him to be…ever thought of that!" Brick looked into Butch's eyes. Brick gave a sigh and floated over to Boomer. Boomer pushed a loan tear from his face. "I'm sorry Boomer…. I'm just pissed off that HIM thinks he can treat us like this and that we let him…" Boomer chuckled "We let him because we know he can kill us…" Brick and Boomer looked over at Butch.

----RRB room----

Laughter could be heard coming from the boy's room as HIM walked by. He stopped, 'Why are they here?' he asked himself. He opened the door and saw the boys on the ground counting some money they had. "Hi HIM!" they all three said. The way the boys looked at him made it hard for him to stay mad at them. "Hi Boys" he closed the door and left.

When his footsteps died down the boys let out howls of laughter. "That was awesome Butch! How'd you know that look would make him back off?" Boomer asked, "I don't know…I just did." The Boys laughed.

"I think my face his stuck" Brick said, not able to get the angelic look off his face. Boomer gave him a punch in the face, "There…back to your ugly ass mug" he said before laughing again. Brick just smiled. "Please…we all know I'm the cutest" he said "Bullshit!" Butch and Boomer said in unison. "You heard Bubbles…I'm cute," Boomer said, "Oh whatever" Butch said and threw a pillow at him.

HIM listened as the boys had fun with each other. "Oh know my boys…you'll cute," HIM said.

----Few Days later----

HIM and Mojo were fighting over who the better parent was for the RowdyRuff Boys, who just stood by and watched them. The two known "dads" showed the RowdyRuff Boys just how evil they were and why one would be a better parent then the other. Not being able to take it any more Brick spoke up.

"Would you both just shut up! We don't care who would be a better "Dad" all we care about is killing the PowerPuff Girls!" The boys did a high five and flew off laughing, leaving HIM and Mojo crying for joy.

----HIM's lair---

HIM was watching on his magic TV the RowdyRuff Boys fighting the PowerPuff Girls, and losing.

"Oh you little basterd's…why do you always lose to them?" HIM stood up and smashed the television. "I can't take it…I brought them back to kill the girls and they can't even do that." He turned on another TV floating near by and watched as the Boys flew back to come home.

"You boys better hope I don't find you when you get here…."


	2. E is for Escape

This chapter is going to focus on the boys getting their own special powers

The PowerPuff Girls had their own special powers: Blossom had ice breath, Bubbles could scream a sonic boom, and Buttercup was physic. (AN: Idea taken from the story "Temporarily Here Forever" I forget who it's by but it's really good and its on FFN, look it up) So then what were The RowdyRuff Boys special power? Did they even have any?

Boomer crawled out of bed, his body could still feel the stings of Bubbles' punches and kicks, it had been a long day yesterday. And what made it worse was when the Boys got home HIM beat them till they were almost crying. 'Why does he think he can keep treating us like this?' Boomer thought, looking at the claw mark around his neck where HIM grabbed him.

Boomer looked over to his brothers, they were still asleep, but from the looks on their faces, they were in pain. From the beating, the girls, or just their dreams? Boomer went over and placed his hand on Butch's forehead, 'Tell me…why?' "Why what?" Butch suddenly asked, causing Boomer to jump back a little. The two brothers looked at each other. "Why what?" Butch asked again.

"What?" Boomer asked, confused. Butch sighed and got out of bed, "You asked why, why what?" Boomer scratched his head "I didn't saying anything" Butch turned to look at Brick. "Whatever" he said not taking his eyes off Brick. He looked closer at Brick and saw that he was sweating like he was in a desert. But why? It was pretty cool in the boy's room.

Boomer walked over and touched his forehead, but as soon as he did he pulled it back. "He's burning hot" he said "No way" Butch said and went to touch him. Before he did he could feel the heat coming off of Brick "What the fuck? Boomer go fill the tub with very VERY cold water" Butch said, pulling the covers off of Brick.

Boomer ran into the bathroom and started the water. Meanwhile, Butch was stripping Brick of his cloths; they were drenched in sweat and felt like they were going to burst into flames. How was Butch going to carry Brick to the tub without burning himself? Just then Brick woke up. "What is it?" he asked, unaware that he was naked. "Why is it so hot?" he asked again.

"Brick…I think you might be really sick, your covered in sweat and really hot, so we're going to put you in the tub with cold water." Brick nodded and stood up; he walked to the bathroom, with Butch behind him. When they arrived Boomer was holding a bunch of towels and talking to HIM. HIM went over to examine Brick, he saw the sweat and felt the heat. "He doesn't look sick" HIM said. "I don't feel sick, I'm just really hot."

Suddenly Brick burst into flames. HIM jumped back and Butch and Boomer screamed. "What is it?" Brick asked, not even knowing he was in gulfed in flames. "Get in the tub" Boomer shouted. Brick shrugged and went into the bathroom. He was about to put his foot in the tub when he saw his reflection in the mirror on the wall.

At first he just stood there, in shock, when Butch came up behind he screamed. As a last minute resort, Butch pushed Brick into the tub, causing water to spill. But the flames didn't go out. All three of them were freaking out and screaming at the top of lungs. Finally HIM spoke up. "Boys, relax…" they finally stopped and listened. "Obliviously…Brick has found his own special power." The boys looked at HIM with confused looks. "Look…Blossom has ice breath, which means she can freeze things by blowing. Brick…your power is the opposite of hers but rather then breath fire, you become cover in it, which also means, you can control it."

Brick looked at his entire body, nothing but flames, and nothing was burning. "So if I concentrate…the fire will go away?" he asked. HIM nodded, Brick calmed down and thought real hard. Butch and Boomer watched. The flames went out and Brick opened his eyes. "AWESOME!" he shouted, Butch and Boomer smiled. "When do we get our own special power?" Boomer asked. HIM shrugged "Who knows, but one thing is for sure, it'll be the opposite of the girls." And with that he left.

-----Few days later-----

Boomer was sitting on a hill outside of the city. His brothers when into town to steal some soda and they told to stay there. He didn't mind, being alone gave him a chance to think. Brick had gotten really good at his firepower and he's used it in battle a lot. But neither Butch of him had gotten their own power and they were getting tired of watching Brick show off.

Boomer closed his eyes and began to daydream. He saw clouds float by in his dream, they were shaped as animals that came alive, he saw the moon with a face on it, and he saw the sun wearing sunglasses. He giggled at this.

His beautiful dream began to fade and he saw other things but this time, they were real. He saw monsters walking around, dragging humans by their hair, some were dead, and some begging for death, and others were trying to escape. Boomer felt as if someone was behind him and turned. They're was a seven-foot monster, looking down at him. Boomer stood up, getting ready to fight but the monster was faster and struck him with his huge fist.

The monster picked Boomer up by his hair and threw him over his shoulder. Boomer struggled to free himself but no matter what he did he couldn't get free. He finally gave up. This had to all be a dream, but if it was why did it feel so real? He began to see himself sitting on the hill again, with his brothers, having a burping contest and as always, Butch winning. He opened his eyes and saw the world fading, just like his daydream. He could hear his brothers calling his name.

He closed his eyes, hopping they haven't suffered the same fate as him. When he opened his eyes again he was back on the hill. "There you are…" Brick said walking towards him but stopped "What the hell happened to you?" Brick threw his soda down and looked at Boomer's bleeding face. Butch ran over and looked, with a concern face. Boomer felt the blood dripping down his nose and tasted it on his lips.

"I…I don't know…"

----HIM's lair----

Boomer explained everything that happened to him to HIM and when he finished HIM smiled. "It would seem you have found your special power Boomer…you can teleport into different demotions by thinking about them. Butch and Brick looked at him "Really?" Boomer asked timidly. HIM nodded. "It'll take a lot of practice to control but I think you can do it Boomer." The brothers smiled at HIM and left.

'So…only Butch needs to find his power…it'll probably be something lame.' Brick thought, "Oh and I suppose fire is the best thing to ever happen?" Butch said. Brick and Boomer looked at him, "Butch…did you just?" Butch nodded Brick looked at him "For how long?" Boomer asked. "A few days" he answered.

"I didn't want say anything cause when I use it I get really bad headaches." Butch said looking at the ground. "So you can read minds?" Brick asked, "That's awesome" Boomer said, "I can also make images come real just by thinking of them." (AN: Also from Temporarily Here Forever) "COOOOOOOOOOL!"

Days passed and the boys had mastered their powers…sort of…Boomer was having problems keeping his mind focused when he'd teleport and Butch was still getting headaches from his physic powers. Brick had his fire skills down.

But all this still wasn't enough to defeat the girls and the boys knew that HIM was not happy about it. They knew they didn't show some results soon, or HIM would do something horrible to them. They knew that soon they'd have to escape.


	3. L is for Lust

**SB here, new name new chapter**

It's been quite in Townsville that last few days. The PowerPuff Girls were wondering what was going on? Soon, they would find out.

The past few days have been HELL for the Boys, HIM was not happy with their work performance and he was letting them know it. Every hour he would call the boys into his lair and start torturing them, with their own powers.

He'd use Butch's power to make images with his mind to make him see horrible things that no human should ever see.

He'd use Brick's power of fire to engulf him and actually burn him till he'd scream, but even then he just kept Brick in the fire.

And he'd use Boomer's power to teleport and send him to worlds so gruesome that when HIM brought him back he always puked.

By the end of it all the boys would be so weak that they could barley move, and that's the way HIM was going to have it when he tortured them in a even bigger way.

Week Later

The Boys had just finished fighting the girls, and…they actually won. The girls backed down after an hour fighting. The boys were too tough for them, actually…they were imaging that each one of their counter parts were HIM.

It felt great to them to see the girls fly away home crying; they felt like they could go home and not be afraid.

They entered into the realm, faces beaming with pride. They couldn't wait to tell HIM that they actually won in a battle between The PowerPuff Girls.

Brick was the first to enter HIM's room; he was sitting in a big armchair, covered in spikes. He didn't seem to notices them come in. Brick cleared his throat.

HIM turned around, smiling his creepy smile "Yeeeeeeeesssssss Boys?" he said, Boomer hid behind Butch who took a step back. Brick stepped forward.

"Uh…HIM…he fought the girls…and…and won…" Brick stood tall but his knees were about to buckle. HIM stood up and walked over to them.

His smile grew wider and Brick thought he was going to puke. He looked at his brothers who were both sweating. He turned back around and made eye contact with HIM, who was still smiling.

He kneeled down to their level and wrapped all three of them in his long, black arms. "So then…those three little bitches are dead? Good job boys, I'm so proud."

The boys gave each other nervousness glances, "Uh…actually…" Butch spoke up. HIM looked down at them and frowned "They…are dead…right boys?" There was fire in his eyes.

"Now when you say dead…" Boomer said but soon regretted. HIM took his huge claw and slapped them all across the face at once, sending them across the room.

He walked slowing toward them as they began to rise. "You little bastard's…I told you wanted them dead…you can't even do that!" He was about to hit them again when Brick flew up to him.

He looked HIM right in the eyes, "Go a head and torture us all you want HIM, we'll never crack…. you can't win" HIM, Butch, and Boomer all looked in awe at Brick's bravery and words.

HIM looked from one RowdyRuff to the other. He looked at Brick one last time then smiled.

**Sexual Based Conduct begins here, if you do not wish to read then skip. **

Using his own powers HIM disabled their powers and pinned them to the ground. "AHHHH!" they all shouted as a weight of invisible force kept them pinned.

"I can't win huh?"

HIM changed his claws into human hands and began to touch the boys. He touched them in a way that made them want to scream and punch him in the face. They struggled to free themselves.

None of their powers were working; they were helpless, so helpless that they began to cry. They knew, deep down, what was going to happen to them, and they just didn't want to believe it.

HIM began to take their clothes off one at a time, Boomer cried out when HIM took his boxer shorts off and began to stroke him. Butch and Brick watched helplessly as their little brother was molested.

Boomer cried out even louder when HIM took him into his mouth. It was just too much. Butch and Brick struggled to get free to save their brother but all they could do was watch.

HIM stopped and Boomer let out a sob. He thought it was over but he was wrong. HIM turned him over and made him get on his hands and knees. "No…" Boomer tried to fight back, to be brave, but HIM won in the end.

Butch and Brick closed their eyes and listened to the sounds of their little brother getting rapped. Boomer kept crying their names, hopping they would do something, but he knew they couldn't and he would have to endure this on his own.

Boomer let out a cry of pain and anger as he felt HIM let his seed spill. It was so gross; he could feel it run down his legs. Boomer collapsed on the ground and began to cry again.

HIM then moved to Brick and did the same thing to him. Despite being weak Brick still put up a fight, kicking, and biting, didn't do anything. HIM had his way with him and when he was done he left him to cry on the ground and moved to Butch.

What no one knew was, that during the whole time HIM was rapping Brick and Boomer, Butch had gone and put him self in a trance. That way he wouldn't have feel or hear any of it.

Didn't stop HIM. HIM was able to break Butch's trance and make him feel it all. Butch was the only one that didn't cry and Brick was proud of him.

**Sexual Based Conduct Ends **

Finished and happy, HIM left the boys to weep and clean them selves up. The three of them got into the shower together but wouldn't look at each other.

Cleaned up and ready for bed they just sat on the floor, which wasn't easy since their bums hurt really bad. Boomer let out a little sob but then took it back.

Brick looked from Butch to Boomer. Butch was holding his own, the whole time Butch never cried and he still wasn't crying. Bricks eyes were red and puffy from crying, as were Boomer's.

Brick went over to Boomer and took him in his arms. Boomer cried again, Brick cried with him. Hearing his brother's cry made the wall around him break and Butch too, let the tears fall.

Hearing him, Brick grabbed a hold of him and the three of them embraced. The Boys knew this was just the start of things to come.

For the next month HIM continued to rape the boys. On days when he didn't feel like doing anything to them, he made them do something much worse….he'd make them rape each other.

All the boys wanted to do was die but they knew if they did, HIM would just bring them back and do it all again. They weren't safe, even in death.

One day, while HIM was out harassing The PowerPuff Girls , the boys sat in their room, thinking of a plan to be free.

After a few minutes of not coming up with anything Butch spoke up "Why don't we run away?" "Because he'd find us in a heart beat" Brick answered.

Not being able to think of what to do, Brick hid his face in his hands. Boomer looked at his brothers and spoke up.

"Why don't go back to Mojo?" Butch and Brick looked at him, a little surprised. "That's a great idea Boomer!" Butch said, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug.

They looked at Brick who was frowning. "Please Brick…" Butch said. Brick them gave a little smile. "Okay…let's go live with Mojo, but don't tell anyone." Boomer and Butch tackled Brick in a big hug and the three cried tears of joy.

In days to come, the boys lived with Mojo, they told him everything that happened and he promised to never let it happen again.

One night, while the boys slept, Mojo took some sliver, metal, and diamonds he had and welded them into little cross necklaces for the boys to wear. The next day, while the boys were still sleeping he got the crosses blessed and even got the Observatory blessed.

Mojo explained to the Boys that HIM was the Devil and that the crosses will protect them from him if they never take them off. The boys didn't believe him at first but they still wore them.

Weeks later HIM attacked Mojo and the boys, trying to get them back. During the battle, every time HIM went to reach of them the crosses would deflect him and he'd have to pull back.

The fight was over soon and the boys were safe. They believed the power of the crosses and too this day, they still wear them and never take them off.

**Now that wasn't so bad XD**


	4. L is for Lost

**Okay, I'm going to suck it up and finish the story.**

**In this chapter, there is DEATH and during the death scenes it's going to be POV's okay? Okay**

It never seems to stop; no matter what they do they couldn't make it end. HIM couldn't touch them but that didn't mean he couldn't control them. He was watching them, waiting for them to be alone, just the three of them, and then he'd make them rape each other. Just like he use to.

It was always the same way too, no matter what, Boomer getting it from Butch and Butch getting it from Brick, sometimes Brick would be getting it from Butch but always Boomer on the bottom, never the top.

During these times it seemed like the Boys would black out and wouldn't realize what they were doing till they woke up. They would always cry and apologize for doing it. They never told Mojo, they couldn't, they thought he would hate them and kick them out of his house for "practicing" insect.

They tried to keep it hidden by acting like nothing was wrong but deep down they just wanted to scream. Sometimes, they would go days without even looking or talking to each other, this worried Mojo.

As for the PowerPuff Girls, they had no idea what to think, they never saw the boys anymore. Mainly because the Boys would avoid them to keep Buttercup from reading they're minds and finding out what HIM did and making them do.

Months passed and HIM was still making them do it. They couldn't take it anymore; they couldn't stand hurting each other.

_Brick POV_

_Why does this keeping happing? Why is he doing this to us? We were loyal to him, he only left because of what he was doing. No more, I can't hurt my brothers anymore. I reach for the bottle of pain killers in the median cabinet; I'm not surprised Mojo has these._

_I pour every last pill into my mouth and swallow, not good enough. I reach for every bottle I see and empty them just like the last. _

_Minutes pass, I'm starting to feel tired, I can't forces my eyes. I fall to the floor and start crawling out of the bathroom. I wonder where Butch and Boomer are? I hope they're safe. _

_It's getting dark, I can't see. I can hear talking in the next room, it sounds like Butch._

_My brother…_

_Butch POV_

_The blade is sharp tonight as I drag it along my arm, going deeper and deeper till blood spills out. I wish I could go deeper. _

_I've been cutting myself for months, but tonight is different, tonight, I won't stop. My brothers will understand why I'm doing this and they won't hate me for doing it. Mojo will be mad though. Won't matter, I'll never see any of them again, I wont hurt Brick or Boomer anymore. Mostly Boomer._

_All the pain and tears, no more, I can't live like this. And if anyone brings me back I'll just kill myself again._

_This is taking to long, why is it taking so long? There has to be a way to make it go faster. I want all the suffering to end. I know, my throat….if I slice my throat then I'll die right away._

_The blades to my throat, one quick slash and it'll be over. I do it, it hurts so much, and blood is every where. This is it…_

_Boomer POV_

_I walk through the Observatory, it's quite. I wonder where my brothers are. Mojo's out, I don't where though. I never get told anything. Why's it so quite? Brick and Butch are usually still awake. It's only seven._

_I have to pee, I walk into the bathroom and right by my feet, I see Brick. He's lying on the ground, his eyes are wide open but he's not moving. I call his name and he doesn't move. I kneel down by him, I watch his chest, and it's not moving. Brick's dead, I let out a cry and run out of the bathroom._

_I run to Butch's room, its dark. I turn the light on and just like Brick, Butch is on the ground. He's covered in blood his arms are covered in slashes and are bleeding. His hands are on his throat and blood is covering them._

_I move his hands and see the gash on his neck, it's so big. I cover my mouth the stop myself from screaming. I look to my right and see the blade, also coated in blood._

_I can't believe my brother's killed themselves. Was it because of everything that was going on? I don't know what I do know is that my brothers are dead and I'm going to be following them._

_I drag there dead bodies to the middle of the Observatory and lay them beside each other. I closed Brick eyes and cleaned Butch up. I pull the gun I got from Mojo's storage room out of my pocket. I stand next to Butch and place the nozzle of gun into my mouth._

_I feel the tears falling. I'm coming brothers. I pull the trigger._

Mojo walked into his home. "Boys! I'm Home!" he yelled out. He stopped himself from saying anything else; he could smell the scent of blood. Where was it coming from? He turned the lights on what he saw made his stomach turn.

In the middle of the floor were the dead bodies of the once RowdyRuff Boys. Mojo ran over to them and scooped all three of them up into his arms. He knew why this happened and he knew they did it themselves. Mojo began to cry.

He had his sons, then he lost them to The PowerPuff Girls, they came back but they belonged to HIM, but they came back to him, and now…they were gone again. Mojo had lost his sons a third time and it made him sick inside.

He wasn't going to bring them back; he was going to let them finally have peace.

Hours later Mojo had finally finished burying the boys behind the Observatory. He made little tomb stones for them. He stood in front of their graves for a few more minutes before returning to his once again empty home.

The PowerPuff Girls came out from hiding. "What was he doing?" Bubbles asked, getting closer to the graves, she stopped when she saw the stones. Buttercups jaw dropped and Blossom read the stones.

"_Here lies Boomer, Brick, and Butch_

_The sons I had and loved and will forever love_

_They were taking from me for the third time_

_Only this time, they took their own lives"_

When Blossom finished reading all three girls couldn't help but cry. "Those jerks" Buttercup said, still trying to act tough. Blossom hugged her sisters, and with a finally good bye, the girls flew home.

From a window Mojo watched the girls fly away. He was crying.

Years to come the boys would be brought back to life by a Dr. John Brisbaine and once again the boys are force to fight and remember memories that were best left in the grave. But they never tell the doctor and he does not know but at night he hears their pain.

The good news is that boys are no longing rapping each other, and they're thankful for that.

Even though all this is going on, the boys do the jobs that Dr. Brisbaine tells them to do and they pretend the want revenge on the PowerPuff Girls still, in reality they want it on HIM. Someday, the day will come when they can give HIM a taste of his own medicine and when they can see the one person that never hurt them and loved them.

Mojo Jojo

End

**Okay, last chapter of the story, I hope you'll are happy. (Even though none of you seemed upset about the whole hiatus thing sniffle) so I hope you enjoyed this story. As for my next stories…I have NO idea. PEACE **


End file.
